Rarity
kepada Charity Sweetmint (Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity) |mata = Biru langit sedang |surai = , dan di sisi berbayangan, gradien ke Garisan dengan , dan (Rainbow Power) Garis-garis dengan (secar singkat dalam M1E6) Sebuah garis (Masa depan) |mantel = (sebagai Nightmare Rarity) |macam1 = Celak mata |teks1macam = Abu-abu berbiru bunga jagung terang |aura = (M1E3 dan M1E8) (M4E19, sebagai awan badai) (M4E23, di bawah pengaruh Inspiration Manifestation) |namapanggilan = Rare, Hairity, Radiance, Plainity, George, Nightmare Rarity, Rarie-Roo, Diamante Elegante, White Lily, Ra (Tabel Periodik My Little Pony) |keluarga = Hondo Flanks (ayah) Cookie Crumbles (ibu) Sweetie Belle (adik perempuan) |cutie mark = |suara = Tabitha St. Germain (Inggris; dikreditkan Tabitha St Germain dalam M3E11) Kimlinh Tran (Inggris, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) |suara bernyanyi = Kazumi Evans (''Inggris) }} Rarity adalah poni unikorn perempuan dan salah satu karakter utama My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Dia adalah kakak perempuan Sweetie Belle dan menjadi subjek naksir jangka panjang Spike. Rarity bekerja baik sebagai perancang busana dan sebagai penjahit di tokonya sendiri di Ponyville, Batik Carousel. Dia memiliki kucing Persia putih bernama Opalescence. Dia mewakili elemen kedermawanan.__TOC__ Pengembangan dan desain thumb|Konsep Perkembangan Rarity di tahun 2008 oleh [[Lauren Faust.]] thumb|Mainan masa kecil [[Lauren Faust, Glory dan Sparkler.]] Lauren Faust terinspirasi untuk membuat Rarity dari mainan masa kecilnya: Glory dan Sparkler.https://twitter.com/Fyre_flye/status/406581739708882944|author=Lauren Faust|title=Rarity's predecessors -- Glory and Sparkler Rarity menggunakan skema warna Glory, Cutie mark dan penampilan Sparkler, dan beberapa perilaku Rainbow Dash G3, seperti aksen inggris Trans-Atlantic dan kecendrungan membalik rambutnya dan mengatakan "darling". Dia berbagi namanya dengan Pony G3 yang disuarakan oleh Cathy Weseluck, yang saat ini menyuarakan Spike di serial baru. Ekor Rarity terinspirasi oleh gaya rambut karakter Margaret Wade dari komik Dennis the Menace.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZD23--3fmY&t=40m07s|title=PonyCon 2016 Character Development Panel with Lauren Faust Pada awalnya, rasa suka Spike pada Rarity tak pernah direncanakan. Saat Lauren Faust sedang menulis adegan perkenalan Rarity di pilot, dia ingin para penonton mengerti bahwa ia sangat indah walaupun secara visual ia sangat mirip dengan pony lain, kecuali gaya surai, mata, dan bulu matanya. Untuk membiarkan para penonton mengerti bahwa ia sangat indah, Faust mengembangkan rasa cinta pada Rarity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZD23--3fmY&t=10m40s Tak jarang desain mata Rarity digunakan pada desain lain: Lotus Blossom dan Aloe berbagi desain mata yang sama dengan Rarity, termasuk warna, bentuk, dan desain bulu mata atas dan bawah. Di The Best Night Ever, Rarity memakai bulu mata palsu sebelum berangkat ke Grand Galloping Gala. Dia terlihat memakai bulu mata palsu lagi saat tengah diinterogasi Twilight Sparkle. Toko baju Rarity, Carousel Boutique, dirancang berdasarkan sebuah mainan My Little Pony yang dijual oleh Hasbro. Di "pitch bible" Lauren Faust', butik tersebut dinamakan Carousel Couture, dan diubah menjadi yang terinspirasi oleh karosel. Pada awalnya Rarity merupakan "Elemen Inspirasi",https://twitter.com/Fyre_flye/status/312634060839215104 tapi hal itu dianggap "terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti anak-anak."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T47L74yC88s&t=12m50 Faust menyatakan bahwa Audrey Hepburn merupakan pengaruh terbesar pada Rarity.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2013/05/lauren-faust-answers-bunch-of-questions.html Penggambaran dalam seri Sejarah Sweetie Belle Orangtua Opalescence Spike Kepribadian Cinta kecantikan Pusat perhatian Tingkah laku Kedermawanan Karir Keterampilan Sihir Pertarungan jarak dekat Pesona feminin Musik Penggambaran dalam Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Penggambaran dalam ''My Little Pony The Movie Penggambaran dalam komik Penggambaran lain Perangkat lunak Ringkasan permainan mobile My Little Pony PlayDate Digital Ringkasan Hasbro.com Ringkasan kedua Hasbro.com Ringkasan HubNetwork.com Ringkasan Teacher for a Day Ringkasan majalah My Little Pony Buku panduan The Elements of Harmony Buku panduan Jilid II Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity My Little Pony Project 2012 Hot Minute Ringkasan The Art of My Little Pony The Movie Penampilan Kutipan Galeri Lihat juga Referensi de:Rarity en:Rarity es:Rarity fr:Rarity gl:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity ru:Рарити sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ uk:Реріті zh:Rarity Kategori:Antagonis tidak langsung Kategori:Pemakai kacamata Kategori:Perancang busana Kategori:Karakter utama Kategori:Musisi Kategori:Murid Gedung Sekolah Ponyville Kategori:Guru Kategori:Penulis